


Hamilton's College Adventure

by SmollBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Gen, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, cute couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollBaguette/pseuds/SmollBaguette
Summary: Alexander arrived at college mid-semester and has a lot of catching up to do. He makes several friends as well as some enemies if Thomas Jefferson, his annoyingly perfect roommate, can be considered that. The man ruffles Alexander's feathers and the two can't help but argue every time they see each other. Is it hate or is it their stubbornness that keeps them at each other's throats?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to redo my college au so I could give it the proper love and care that I gave my Demon one. <3 Also made it Jamilton because I can. ^^

Alexander Hamilton let out a sigh of relief as the bus finally arrived. He had flown in just that morning so taking a bus had been the last thing he had wanted to do after hours of flying. Unfortunately, he had no other way of getting to the college so he had to grin and bare it until now. He quickly picked up his two duffel bags and got off of the cramped vehicle as quickly as he could.

Upon placing his feet on the solid pavement of the sidewalk, he examined what he could see of the school. It was huge, of that he never doubted. He expected nothing less from one of the best schools in the area. It had the old style of brick which appeared to make up each building he could see, allowing it to look old but still new.

Alexander looked around, searching for whoever was supposed to meet up with him at the bus drop off. He had been informed before his flight that a couple of student workers would be waiting for him when he arrived. He waited for a few moment before sighing. “I suppose there’s no point in waiting around all day,” he said to himself.

He took a nervous breath and made his way up towards the buildings. He was a bit nervous about attending this college but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. When he got closer he noticed one of the buildings clearly marked as the administration building and took another deep breath.

He spotted a few students milling around during the short walk but ignored them.

He had just reached the door when it was shoved open, causing him to stumble backward and fall on his ass. “Shit, I’m sorry, dude. You ok?” a voice asked.

Alex looked up to see two faces looking down at him. One of them was dark-skinned and wore a gray beanie, a light blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. He had a look of worry on his face so Alex assumed he was the one who had opened the door.

The other boy was lighter skinned than the other and wore a more royal blue button up, blue jeans, and neatly polished shoes. He wore his hair in a poofy ponytail which moved when he shook his head in an exaggerated manner.

“Hercules, votre petit klutzy. I told you to slow down,” he stated before leaning down and offering Alex a hand.

Alex took the hand and let the boy help him stand. He brushed off his clothes before turning to the one that the other had called Hercules. “I’m fine, it’s no worry, really,” he explained.

Hercules gave a smile and nodded. He then seemed to notice Alex’s duffle bags and gave a gasp. “Well, I think it’s a good thing we ran into you. Are you Alexander?” he questioned.

Alexander hesitated for a moment before nodding. This caused the two to look at each other and give a sigh of relief. “Well, Alexander, Je m'appelle Lafayette. This is my boyfriend, Hercules. We were supposed to meet you at the drop-off but a certain someone was running a bit late,” he explained, his french accent flowing with the words.

Hercules rubbed the back of his head and looked away guiltily. “Hey, I said I was sorry,” he stated, his voice sounding a bit soft for someone of his size.

Alex offered a smile to the two of them. “It’s fine, really. I was a bit surprised that no one was there but it wasn’t too hard to find this building,” he explained, picking up his duffel bags again.

“Good. Well, now that you’re here, we can get started. We were told to give you a tour of the campus and then leave you to settle in,” Hercules explained with a kind smile.

He felt Lafayette rest an arm around and looked up to see him offering a kind smile as well. “Oui, first let us stop by your dorm room and drop your bags off. I’m sure your roommate is dying to meet you,” he said with a big smile.

Alex heard Hercules chuckle and felt Lafayette move his arm to hit him. Alex raised his eyebrow at this but ignored it, letting the two lead him towards what appeared to be the dorms, at least one of them anyway.

“This is the boy’s dorm. Girls are allowed to visit whenever but they have to keep us separate ‘officially’ and all,” Hercules explained, opening the door for the two of them.

After they all entered i the lobby, Lafayette motioned to the left. “Par ici, Alexander. Normally you would be going on the right with other freshman but since you arrived late, we were forced to room you with an upperclassman. Hopefully, you two can become friends. He has a habit of...running off his roommates,” Lafayette explained.

Alex was about to ask why when they stopped in front of a door. Lafayette knocked on the door and gave him a reassuring smile. Alex watched as the door was opened to reveal a boy who appeared to be a few years older than himself. He looked similar to Lafayette, though his hair was fanned out around his head in what appeared to be a soft, fluffy afro.

“Gilbert, how great to see you. Hercules, a pleasure as always,” he stated, though his tone changed a bit when talking to Hercules. His gaze then landed on Alexander and he swore he saw annoyance flash in his eyes. He looked Alex up and down before giving an obviously fake smile. “Who might you be?” he questioned, his southern accent dripping from his words.

Alexander could already tell that he was going to hate this guy. Not only did he give off the typical ‘holier than thou’ snobby person attitude, but he also gave off the appearance. His clothing was simple enough. A magenta shirt, which sleeves stopped at his elbows, a black button up vest, and dark jeans graced his seemingly perfect figure.

Noticing that Alex was taking a moment to speak, Lafayette answered instead. “Thomas, this is Alexander Hamilton. He’s your new roommate,” he explained.

Thomas visibly rolled his eyes at this information. “Another one? I suppose a freshman this time is new,” he said, moving back into the room so that they could enter.

Lafayette motioned for Alexander to go ahead and he did so, though was slightly annoyed with Thomas’ attitude. He noticed what he assumed to be his side was completely bare, though it appeared that Thomas had been making use of part of his small closet. Alexander looked over to Thomas with a raised eyebrow and received a smirk in return.

Alexander rolled his eyes before sitting his duffel bags on the bed and turning back to Lafayette and Hercules, who were both standing in the doorway looking curiously at him and Thomas. He cleared his throat before speaking. “You both mentioned a tour?” he inquired, wanting to leave the room already.

He noticed a gleam in Lafayette’s eyes before he looked at Hercules then back to Alex. “Oui, à ce sujet. We were just invited to a party by a friend. We would invite you but you really need to get shown around before it gets dark so that you can go to classes tomorrow,” Lafayette said.

At this, Lafayette turned to Thomas and gave what Alexander could only describe as a puppy dog look. Alex held in the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips, which became more difficult when he saw how flustered Thomas got.

“Why do I get stuck with the pipsqueak!” he exclaimed, causing Alex to glare in his direction.

Alex hated when people messed with him about his height. He may have been short compared to others but it never stopped him. He still hated when people tried to use it as an insult.

“Aw, come on Thomas. It won’t be that bad,” the Frenchman pleaded.

Thomas let out an annoyed sigh. “Sometimes I wonder why I call you my friend, Gilbert,” he stated.

Lafayette gave a large smile and ran over to Thomas, giving him a quick hug. “Thanks, Thomas. I’ll pay you back, I swear,” he said before he ran back to the doorway. He grabbed Hercules’ hand and the two were gone in an instant, leaving the two alone.

Alex and Thomas stayed in awkward silence for a good five minutes before it was broken by Alexander.

“Look, if you don’t want to do it Thomas, then you don’t…” he began, only to be cut off by the southerner.

“I’m only going to show you everything once. Remember it all as I won’t repeat any of it. If I’m lucky we can be done before dinner,” the boy spoke.

With that Thomas exited the room, obviously expecting Alexander to follow. Alex released an annoyed sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding and quickly followed after the taller boy, it being made a bit difficult by the height difference. Alex could only hope that this wouldn’t be a terrible year due to his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson gives Alexander a tour and is a cocky little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xwx Whaaaaa. I'm alive?! Who knew! Heh. Sorry for vanishing. Here's another chapter for this. /w\ I'll be updating this more. And I may revamp TDC cause I cringe at myself when I read it. You can also suggest AUs for me by messaging my tumblr, smollbaguette.

Thomas had planned on having a relaxing evening since his afternoon class had been canceled due to the professor being sick. He was going to invite James over so they could watch a movie or something. That had been blown out of the water when Alexander showed up.

He didn’t dislike the kid, per say. He seemed like he would be very amusing. What he disliked, however, was having to show him around the campus. It was a rather large place and showing him even just the major spots would take a good while. He hated that Lafayette had tricked him into doing this so that he could more than likely go have personal time with his boyfriend.

He looked from the corner of his eye to Alexander who was walking quietly beside him, observing the buildings they passed. He thought the boy seemed a bit quiet but then again, he hadn’t seen him for long so he realized he couldn’t really judge that yet.

“The dorms don’t really have any names but they are referred to depending on their direction. Ours is the south dorm and there are other dorms in each corresponding direction. You can follow the sidewalks to each one as they make a type of rectangle,” he stated.

Alex’s only response was a nod, obviously trying to ignore Thomas as best he could. He let out a sigh and stopped, turning around to say something. Instead, Alex ran into him, having not been paying attention. The freshman released a grunt of surprise and Thomas grabbed him to make sure he wasn’t going to fall.

Alex blushed at the contact and quickly backed up, clearing his throat.

“Say something when you stop walking,” he grumbled.

Thomas held back a chuckle but the smirk appeared anyway.

“Well, maybe you should pay more attention, pipsqueak. Now, show me your class schedule,” he stated.

Alex seemed to get a bit defensive upon getting called pipsqueak and Thomas had to hold back another laugh. The shorter boy seemed a bit cute when he tried to look angry.

“Why do you need to see my schedule?” he demanded, obviously defensive now.

Thomas let out a sigh. “Do you want to know where your classes are or not? You can always try to find them on your own when you are heading to them but just know that the professors here are pretty strict about being late,” he said with a smirk.

Alex seemed annoyed by this revelation but stayed silent as he fished the schedule out of his jacket pocket. He took the piece of paper with a smirk and looked it over. His smirk soon died down as he noticed that Alexander seemed to have a few classes with him.

“How did you manage to score so many upper-level classes, pipsqueak?” he inquired, looking at the boy with a raised brow.

Again, Alex was obviously annoyed by the comment, his hands balling into fists at his side.

“Stop calling me pipsqueak, you tree. And it’s because I’m smart, unlike you probably,” he stated.

Thomas simply smirked, not bothering to respond. The kid would learn how wrong his words were during their classes.

“Well, I’m afraid you have a few classes with this ‘idiot’ so it looks like we’re both out of luck, short stack,” he said.

He heard Alex let out an annoyed huff at the new nickname but simply crossed his arms in annoyance, not bothering to say anything about it. He decided to stop messing with him for now, not wanting to waste any more time outside than they already were.

“I can only show you the buildings that some of them are in as many of the buildings close at a certain time. You’ll have to find the rooms themselves on your own. Think you can handle that?” he questioned.

“I can handle it just fine,” he replied with an annoyed tone.

Thomas thought he heard him add the word ‘asshole’ at the end of his statement but he decided to ignore it.

\---

It was six pm when they finally finished with the tour. Thomas gave a sigh as he looked at his watch.

“Well, that took longer than I had hoped but it’s time for dinner. Here is the cafeteria,” he said, stopping inside the moderately sized building.

Other students could be seen entering it and either going into the cafeteria or up the stairs. He led Alexander to the door and into the now busy cafeteria. A thought then passed Thomas’ mind and he gave a smirk as he turned to Alex.

“Have you been given your id card yet, Hamilton?” he inquired.

Alexander seemed to blush at this, causing Thomas to laugh in amusement. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lafayette had forgotten to give it to the boy with the rush he had been in to leave.

“N-no, Lafayette never gave me one and I never made it into the admin building,” he explained.

Thomas held back a smirk as his suspicion was proven correct. He gave his best sympathetic look.

“Well, maybe if you ask nicely I might be tempted to buy your meal for you this once,” he said, doing his best to fake an innocent tone.

He could tell from Hamilton’s face that he didn’t fall for it and crossed his arms in an annoyed pose, obviously not wanting to do what Thomas had said.

“Can you please buy my meal for me, Jefferson?” he asked, his tone making it obvious that he was pissed.

Thomas gave a smirk and leaned in.

“Well, normally I don’t buy dinner for people I’m not interested in but I guess I’ll make an exception for you, short stack,” he teased with a playful wink.

With that, he left a flustered Alexander and walked up to the lady scanning id.

“I’ll be paying for two meals today, miss,” he informed the woman.

The woman gave a polite nod and motioned Alexander and himself ahead. Upon entering there were several options such as salad, home-cooked meals, pizza, ice cream, and much more. Thomas gave a snort of amusement upon seeing Alexander’s shocked face.

“Careful. You might catch a fly with that,” he said before heading to the pizza line.

Alexander followed a moment after and Thomas figured it was probably due to not really knowing what to do. They stayed silent in line, though the room itself was far from it. Chatter could be heard from every corner, making it obvious that it was full of talkative students.

When they were finally up, Thomas picked what appeared to be a very cheesy slice of pizza and sprinkled it with parmesan. He noticed Alex picked a slice of pepperoni and sausage and mentally shook his head. He could never understand how people managed to eat those greasy things.

Thomas looked around for Madison and gave a smile when he finally saw his friend but it wavered a bit when he saw that he was sitting with Aaron Burr. He gave an eye roll but approached the table.

He reached the table and sat his tray down with a sigh. Madison gave an amused chuckle before speaking.

“What’s wrong, Thomas. Having trouble with the new kid?” he inquired, observing Alexander who was now sitting at a table with Lafayette, Hercules, and John.

“I can’t believe they roomed me with a freshman,” he responded, sitting in his seat with an obviously annoyed look.

A laugh sounded from Burr and he only grew more annoyed before the guy even spoke.

“I didn’t think a freshman would be able to annoy you so easily, Jefferson,” he said, a smug look resting on his face.

Thomas held back the eye roll that he wanted to do in response. Instead of him having to say something, Madison stepped in for him.

“Well, Aaron, if you think that he isn’t that bad, why don’t you let him room with you?” he inquired with a snicker.

Aaron went silent and his eyes went wide. He seemed to get nervous as he scratched his head.

“Uh, yeah, about that. I uh…got somewhere to be,” he said before quickly leaving the table and the cafeteria.

Thomas gave an amused chuckle, shaking his head in admiration.

“Wow, James. You really know how to get unwanted people to leave. Maybe you could do the same with my roommate,” he suggested, taking a bite of his pizza.

James gave a chortle and shook his head. “Nope. You run off every single roommate you ever get. It’s about time you actually have to deal with one,” he stated, crossing his arms and giving Thomas a judgmental look.

Thomas gave a defeated sigh and looked over at where Alexander and the others were, shaking his head.

“Dealing with him will be a handful. I can already tell this year is going to be rough. Especially since we apparently share some classes,” he explained, staring at his partially eaten pizza.

Madison gave another amused look but didn’t speak again, the two finishing their food in silence as the rest of the cafeteria continued to chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> Hercules, votre petit klutzy- Hercules, you klutzy boy.  
> Je m'appelle Lafayette- My name is Lafayette.  
> Oui- Yes  
> Par ici- This way  
> Oui, à ce sujet.- Yes, about that.


End file.
